


Radio Silent

by Daydream46000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Other, Tags Contain Spoilers, Verbal Abuse, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: During his brothers' latest argument, Huey finally snaps. Set after "The Forbidden Fountain of The Foreverglades! (S3E11)*.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	1. Brotherly Shove

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Huey-centric story. If you've read my previous fics, I usually torture at least one of the triplets....'cause I'm evil. 😈
> 
> I DO NOT OWN *Ducktales (2017)*!! All CANON scenes/dialogues belong to the WRITERS AND CREATORS of the show!!

**_HUEY DUCK’S P.O.V._ **

******SATURDAY, 11/02/2013******

Idiot! How could Dewey believe _he_ was the big brother?? ‘Cause he had a temporary growth spurt that lasted what—a _few hours_?! Urgh! This is why I handled facts and statistics, not him!

Anyway, whatever. Everything returned to normal once Uncle Scrooge and Goldie sacrificed their youth. It was about damn time.

“Kids! Let’s move!” the Scotsman called us from across the swimming pool.

“We’re coming!” Webby yelled in response.

“Yeah, let’s go home. I’m starving!” Louie suddenly yawned. “And sleepy.”

Inside the Sunchaser, Uncle Scrooge offered to fly us back home, to which we agreed. Goldie sat in the co-pilot’s seat, occasionally winking at him. Man, I’d never seen Scrooge blush so hard before. Perhaps they really were in love with each other. Just like me and.... _Violet_.

Of course, we were still just friends, but I couldn’t deny there was a spark between us. In fact, I’ve had dreams about our future selves. Graduating from high school, going to college, struggling with our first full-time jobs, having kids, getting married. It was a nice feeling. Pretty sure she dreamed the same thing.

Unfortunately, my blissful thoughts were interrupted once I heard my middle brother groan loudly.

“Damn, I miss being tall....” Dewey murmured miserably.

“Oh get over yourself, Dew. It’s not gonna happen for another two years....or maybe three,” Louie pointed out while scratching his chin.

“Shut up. Nobody asked you,” snapped Dewey, glaring at our little brother. 

Louie simply shrugged. “Fine. If you wanna be grouchy for the rest of the day, it’s not my problem.”

“You’re a _dick_!” Dewey sneered.

“And _you’re_ not realistic! Face it, Dewford. You’re a short stack of pancakes,” my baby brother retaliated.

“No way! I’m super tall—in my mind!” my middle sibling declared with extra confidence.

Louie held his palm upward as a gesture. “There you go! Like I said—unrealistic!”

Dewey balled his fists and stormed towards him, fuming. “Oh I’ll show you who’s _unrealistic_!”

Next thing I knew, there was a wrestling match between my rowdy brothers. So eventually I had to step in—right? After all, I was the oldest. Uncle Scrooge put _me_ in charge to handle these situations.

“Guys guys guys! Cut it out! C’mon Dewey, get off him....” I begged, pushing their chests extra hard to break up the fight.

“Why are you blaming me? _He_ started it!” Dewey spat, pointing directly at Louie’s nonchalant expression.

“Did not! _He’s_ the one who retaliated first!” Louie argued.

“Oh I see! Point fingers at the ‘attention-seeking’ middle child, like _always_!” Dewey shouted furiously.

“Exactly! ‘Cause you’re an attention-seeking hog! No actually, you’re worse than that. You’re an _addict_ —a fucking social addict who can’t get his priorities straight. **‘Ooh! Look at me! I’m Dewford and everyone loves me! Who cares if I’ve kept secrets from my family and risked their lives for a stupid piece of paper? At least I finally know what happened to my** **_mom_** **!’** God! Just shoot me in the head already!”

Panting heavily, Louie sat down near the window. Giving him the death stare, Dewey pressed his lips together.

“Well at least I’m not a self-centered _gold digger_ who values money over people! **‘Oh wow! I’m Llewellyn and one day, I’ll take over McDuck Enterprises! So what if I stole Dr. Gearloose’s time tub and almost killed my whole family? It was worth breaking my mom’s trust to eventually become the world’s** **_first_ ** **quadrillionaire!’** Honestly, you’re pathetic!”

“Oh you did _not_ just go there!” Louie growled, curling his own fists.

“Oh I went there, pal. Don’t worry, it only goes _downhill_ from here,” Dewey answered aggressively.

“STOP IT!” I shrieked, causing my brothers to shut up and turn around before rolling their eyes exasperatedly.

“Dude, stay outta this — ” Dewey began, ‘til I cut him off.

“Nope. Not this time. You guys always end up fighting over who knows _what_. And as usual, I have to step in and mediate,” I said in a low voice.

Louie blinked in shock. “What the—? Who said — ”

“ _I_ did, okay? I said it over and over again! And I’m _sick_ of it! I’m done being the nice guy! Every time one of you says something remotely annoying, the other person gets triggered. I-It’s just—! I-I mean....what is _wrong_ with you two, huh? Can’t I daydream in peace for _once_ in my fucking life?” I snapped loudly.

Louie was totally confused while Dewey held his palm forward, hoping to silence me for a second.

“Hold up—you _daydream_? Since when? What happened to **‘Oh hey, I’m Hubert and my imagination is** **_terrible_** **. No wonder I carry that stupid guidebook around, ‘cause I’m too** **_dumb_ ** **to live without it! Forget Einstein! I’m a control freak who thinks being the oldest automatically gives me authority over my siblings who are only** **_3-6_ ** **seconds younger than me!’**....!”

“....” 

Dead silence. I continued staring at my blue-clad brother, unable to respond.

“Oh _now_ look who’s triggered! **‘Ooh! Guess what? I’m still not a Senior Woodchuck ‘cause I lost to my long-term crush! Oh wait, she’s not** **_really_ ** **into me. So might as well spend the rest of my life raising 12 cats while** **_boring_ ** **kids to death. Hanging out with my square friends like B.O.Y.D.! And speaking of B.O.Y.D., he’ll probably malfunction in like what, 2-3 years from now?’** Man, I’d _love_ to see that!” Louie added, snickering.

“....”

Nope, still nothing. My vocal chords refused to move let alone produce words, yet Dewey continued after him.

“Wait wait wait, I got something even better! Ready for this? Okay,” he chuckled before clearing his throat. 

“.... **‘According to Junior Woodchuck Rule 10.64, since I’m a bore who** **_loves_ ** **decimals—okay hold up. Nobody’s listening to me! Gee, why am I surprised?’**....”

“.... **‘Did you guys know I suffer from** **_severe_ ** **robot syndrome? It all makes sense now! That’s why no one wants to be my friend!’**....”

“.... **‘How dare you call me a living, breathing organism! That requires understanding** **_emotions_** **!’**....”

“....Man, that’s one fucked up robot,” Louie deadpanned.

“I know, right?” Dewey agreed completely.

Gosh! When did my sweet/comically annoying little brothers become verbal abuse monsters? After each insult, I didn’t have the strength to defend myself, so yeah. More radio silence on my end.

And the worst part? Uncle Scrooge and Webby were too preoccupied with their own stuff, ignoring Dewey and Louie’s hateful remarks towards me. So I did the only thing I could (that didn’t involve crying on the spot)....

 ** _Remain quiet_** _._


	2. Different Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this fic. Again, October was a busy month for me.
> 
> Well....here's Chapter 2. Enjoy! :)

**_DEWEY DUCK’S P.O.V._ **

******SUNDAY, 11/03/2013******

Okay, so maybe I went too far in terms of mocking my brother. B-But he had it coming! It was about time! Right?

“Wrong! You went way too far, big brother,” Louie berated me.

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me, jackass!” I snapped. “Oh wait, weren’t you doing the exact same thing?”

“Uh....yeah, I guess so,” Louie replied, shrugging.

“You _guess_?”

Turning around, we both gasped.

“Webby? H-How long have you been standing there?” I stammered, nervous sweat covering my palms.

“Long enough,” she deadpanned, arms crossed in disappointment. “You know Huey hasn’t said a _word_ since yesterday?”

Louie and I looked at each other, surprised.

“Um....no, we uh—we didn’t,” my brother admitted, scratching his forehead.

“Gee, I wonder _why_. Oh wait! You guys know that already,” Webby replied impassively.

“Look Webs, it’s not a big deal,” I tried convincing her. “In a couple of days, everything will go back to normal like nothing happened.”

“Hate to say it, but Dewey’s right.” Louie claimed dismissively. “Our brother’s so engrossed in his Junior Woodchuck-ness that he’ll forget about it.”

“Besides, Huey knows when to ignore us.” I added, palms starting to sweat for some reason. “I mean, yeah—I guess we _were_ pretty harsh yesterday, but it’ll pass.”

For a moment, Webby didn’t say anything. Rather, her fingers curled, frustration and dismay etched on her face. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. Us denying the fact that we potentially devastated our brother to nonverbal communication.

That’s when she turned to Louie with a skeptical expression. “Didn’t you _just_ say that Dewey went overboard?” she asked.

“Well um—yeah. I did,” he confessed.

Narrowing her eyes, she added, “So then how come you said it _wasn’t_ a big deal afterwards? Changed your mind already?”

“....”

“Do you guys have any idea what damage you’ve caused? To your own brother? DO YOU??!! Because I do! Huey’s not talking to _anyone_ , not even me! That includes Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Della, Granny—no one! For the past 24 hours, he spoke to NO ONE! Not even _himself_!” she exploded.

Whoa! That came out of nowhere!

“We didn’t — ” Louie started.

“Didn’t what??!! Realize your brother has feelings?? _Real_ emotions that don’t make him a robot?!” Webby interrupted him.

“....”

“Yeah....thought so,” she mumbled sternly before turning around. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go check on him.”

Once she left, neither of us had more to say....until —

“She’s probably exaggerating....right?” Louie commented doubtfully.

“Yeah....maybe,” I replied, equally uncertain.

Little did I know how serious Webby was....but I’ll save that for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel to this story, but I'll let you guys know if that happens.
> 
> Hope you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read my other fics as well! 😊


End file.
